ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal and Gingo animation
Universal and Gingo animation, or sometimes known as Geo-Wildshill animation, refers to animated productions and other media by Gingo founders Geo G. and Michael Wildshill, through their respective animation companies Gingo Entertainment (consisting of Gingo Animation and Glass Ball Productions) and Universal Animation Studios, which were split off into separate companies in 2005. During the more than thirty-year existence of Gingo, there have been many successful animated series and feature films produced by Geo and Wildshill. Many of the pre-2005 Gingo library is owned by Universal Pictures. History 1980s After leaving Hanna-Barbera in 1988, animators Geo G. and Michael Wildshill formed a stand-alone animation studio called Gingo Productions to create animated characters, stories, and productions. The founders recruited some animators from Hanna-Barbera to work at the new Gingo studio in North Hollywood, California, with Wildshill taking primary responsibility for Gingo's feature animation division Aleka Productions, which was located at a separate building apart from the main Gingo studio in North Hollywood. In 1989, Gingo produced its first short film titled The Special Visitor. During this time, the CBS network ordered thirteen episodes of a new animated television series based on the short, titled Gabriel Garza. 1990s When Gabriel Garza premiered in March 1991, the series was instantly successful and was renewed for four more seasons on CBS before being transferred to syndication in 1994. After its 12th season ended in 2002, the series was cancelled and reruns soon began airing shortly after, but fan petitions convinced Gingo to renew it for a 13th season, which sadly, however, did not happen until 16 years later in 2018. More coming soon! 2000s Coming soon! 2010s Coming soon! List of animated series *''Gabriel Garza'' (1991–2002, 2018–present) *''Hatty'' (1996–2002) *''Little Critter'' (1997–2005) *''Niz Chicoloco'' (1998–2005) *''TeenV'' (1998–present) *''Puyo Puyo'' (1999–2000) *''GGTV'' (1999–present) *''Paint World'' (2000–2001) *''Dogman'' (2000–2004) *''Cookie and Cream'' (2001–2006) *''Jenny Zoom'' (2001–2004) *''Planetokio'' (2002–2003) *''Critter Mockers'' (2003–2009) *''Pochacco's Famous Friends'' (2003–2008) *''The Pandemoniums'' (2004–2011) *''DreamWorks' Sinbad'' (2004–2008) *''Limo Dude'' (2004) *''Attack of the Killer Snails'' (2005–2009) *''Chrysocolla & Sam'' (2005–2008) *''Sherman's Lagoon'' (2005–2006) *''Worldwide Animals'' (2005–2008) *''Zigger and Grund'' (2005–present) *''Adventures of Zina and the Vivid Crew'' (2005–2009) *''RoboJohn'' (2005–2009) *''The Big Night Out!'' (2006–2009) *''The BJ and Wally Show'' (2007–2012) *''Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky'' (2008–2014) *''Zoe vs. The World'' (2008–2011) *''Blueball & Pinkball'' (2008–2011) *''Metro Cone'' (2009–2010) *''FusionMania'' (2009–2013) *''Demons'' (2009–present) *''Primate House'' (2010–2013) *''Chip in Space'' (2010–2013) *''Bally and Friends'' (2011–2014) *''Woo La La'' (2011–2013) *''David's Friends'' (2012–present) *''College University'' (2013–2014, 2018–present) *''Durango Kids'' (2014–2016) *''Buzz & Russ'' (2014–2015) *''Topped!'' (2014–2015) *''Champ Junior'' (2015) *''Gabriel & Friends'' (2015–2017) *''The Hatty Weasel Show'' (2015–2017) *''Tales in Paradoria'' (2016–present) *''Quest: Adventures of Ridder'' (2016–present) *''Hero School'' (2017–present) *''3 Simple Doods'' (2017–present) *''Luna & Zak: The Series'' (2017–present) *''Imagimals: The Series'' (2018–present) *''Lix & Melody: The New Tunes'' (2018–present) *''Bernard Revamped'' (2018–present) *''Niz Chicoloco'' (2018–present) *''Zola: Queen of the Deep Web'' (2019–present) *''Pumpkinhead'' (2019) Unaired *''Niz's Dream House'' (2003) TV specials Coming soon! Movies To see the rest of the movies, click here. Video games To see the rest of the video games, click here. See also Coming soon! Category:Misc. Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Animation Studios